


Peppermint

by onthewingsofwar



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5330579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onthewingsofwar/pseuds/onthewingsofwar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Christmas oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peppermint

The scent of peppermint was so thick in the small office that entering the room was like hitting a brick wall.

“Who did this?” Matt murmured in horror, hovering light-headed in the doorway.

Karen laughed. “Foggy is really in the holiday spirit. He lit eight peppermint candles and whispered ‘It’s finally Christmas time. Hella.’”

Matt nodded, moving cautiously into the office. Oh god, it just got worse. “That sounds like Foggy, but really? Eight? He does know I have super smelling, right?”

“Yep, I know. But it’s nearly Christmas, Matt,” came Foggy’s cheerful voice from the other room. “Here, have a peppermint. It’ll make you feel better.”

Matt rolled his eyes. “Yeah, I think I’m good. I can pretty much taste your candles anyway.”

“Too bad. I like them.” Foggy stepped forward, giving him a quick kiss. His lips tasted like peppermint. Suddenly, Matt didn’t mind the candles as much.


End file.
